


It's a Little Stupid

by Gennaitis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennaitis/pseuds/Gennaitis
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama begin to get close without them realizing it. They might be giving off the wrong impression to their teammates, or they're propably just that dumb.





	

It began with a spike. 

It was a humid afternoon; the moisture in the air was almost solid enough to swallow. T-shirts glued to their heavy-breathing chests with perspiration. Droplets of sweat dangled from their chins and were blinked away from their eyes. It was only a normal practice match, but the high school boys took everything so seriously. 

The ball slammed down. It crashed and bounced high over the opponents’ head with a deafening echo. The court fell noiseless, save for the jounce of the ball. The team replayed over and over the last scene in their heads: Yuu’s receive; Kageyama gently bending his knees, his movements calm but a small strip of fire burned excitedly in his eyes. The tips of his fingers prickled with covet to feel the smoothness of the volleyball. Then the ball was soaring in the air, carrying a swooshing sound behind it. Hinata approached, too rapid for anyone to see him do it. The blockers, Tsukishima and Tanaka, jumped instinctively, too early to block anything but the breeze Hinata left behind as he sprung diagonally to the left and slapped the ball directly downwards over the net.

The whole scene had been so blistering, so swift, that it had taken the group of boys several seconds to acknowledge that the ball had indeed touched the floor of the opposite side of the court. Then, like a detonating bomb, the entire team exploded into a clamor of roars and bellows. In those seconds of disarray and chaos, Hinata looked at Kageyama. His eyes were brilliant, not the colour of morning blue dawn, but the colour of the ocean water on a clear day of midsummer. Their mouths were hanging open and Kageyama’s hair was sticking up at odd places by sweat. Their bodies moved forward heedlessly, and Hinata felt arms enclose around his body. His chest pressed against Kageyama’s while he felt himself being spun. The giggles coming from both of the boys as they struggled to slow down turned the heads of the team around to face them. Tanaka and Nishinoya cracked a smirk, even the corners of Tsukishima’s mouth quivered, as if suppressing a smile.

The spinning ceased, leaving both boys feeling a tingling sensation spreading over their arms and chest. With obvious grins marked upon their facial features, they returned to their playing positions as if they hadn’t just executed their most sensational spike yet, a movement that had spent them hours of extra after-practice time to master. Not to mention the hug they had just performed to literally the whole team. For the last hour, the room was so ecstatic that even when the sun was seconds from disappearing behind the hilltops, there was spare energy pouring from each of the boys. 

“Kageyama! Come to my house, my mom is preparing okonomiyaki!” Hinata insisted, trying to keep up with Tobio’s long legs. They crossed the school gates and stepped into the sidewalk.The two of them had never been to each other’s house, they had never even considered hanging out alone. It hadn’t crossed his mind that he could hang out with Kageyama. At least, not until now. 

“Go to your house?” Kageyama said, sounding slightly startled, but it was hard to tell when his eyebrows were always knit so closely together and his tone invariably gravelly. 

“Well I don’t suppose you’ll invite me to yours.” Hinata pouted and gripped the straps of his backpack tighter without stealing a glance at Kageyama. 

“My mom is making pork buns.” He mentioned in a laid-back way, but the quirk of his lips and the slim narrowing of his eyes indicated a challenge. Hinata’s eyes sparked at the mention of pork buns, and without warning he dashed away. It took Kageyama a second to process the competition Hinata had set into action.

“Dumbass, come back here and start with me. Idiot!” He growled, but chased after him; the notebooks and pencils inside his backpack making it flop on his back brusquely. 

∞

Hinata haltered to a stop, trying to not panic, trying not to think about the fact that he might have lost himself. He perked his ears, but he could not hear Kageyama bellowing his name. It was quiet, except for the mechanic judder of an air-conditioning vent and the occasional splash of a bicycle wheel on damp cement.

Honestly, what was he thinking running off like that, not even knowing the direction to Kageyama’s house? Neon banners and car lights blinked awake as the shadows of the night crawled out of the corners. Soon, it would be too dark to find the way back. With wavering fingers Hinata punched Kageyama’s number on the dim screen of his cellphone. Kageyama answered with a quick ‘where are you’ and Hinata was prompt to explain his surroundings. Fortunately Kageyama didn’t sound irked, and less than half an hour later, Hinata found the other boy’s black hair coming his way. 

“Thank goodness you found me, Kageyama. I thought you were gonna leave me here to rot!” Hinata told him playfully, but Kageyama took it seriously.

“Why would you think I’d do that, stupid?” He mumbled, digging his hands in his pockets. Hinata only chuckled, and glanced up to see Kageyama staring at him.  
“You have blood on your face.” Kageyama pointed out and reached to touch it, but Hinata pulled back and rubbed it. 

“No I don’t!” He protested, and pulled his hand away. Slick opaque liquid dribbled down his fingers. It was blood, but not from his face, it came from a graze on his palm. “It must have been from when I tripped earlier while I was running. I didn’t realize I had scraped my hand.” 

“I have some water in my bag to clean it.” Kageyama aided.

∞

The boys had finished their pork buns downstairs earlier and now they were in Kageyama’s room, looking through his rack of DVDs and debating over which one to watch.

“Just take whichever; I’ve already watched them all.” Kageyama told him, throwing himself on the bed and consciously leaving an extra space for Hinata.

“I don’t know which; all I ever watch are kids’ movies because of Natsu! You know, like Finding Nemo and The Little Mermaid.” Hinata complained, but he settled for one he’d never seen before. The DVD had a picture of a man with a black blade and a crumbling city behind him.

Hinata placed the DVD inside the player and grabbed the remote control on his way to the bed. His hand caught the edge of the nightstand and it dug into his wound. He hissed but didn’t make a deal about it, it was only a small scratch, but Kageyama had seen, and he was already snatching Hinata’s hand and bringing it to his face. 

“Take more care of your hands, Hinata! How will you spike another ball if you lose them!” He lectured. 

“I won’t lose my hand! And what are you doing?!” Kageyama brought Hinata’s hand closer to his face and then kissed it. It was strange, but it made a lukewarm wave of heat travel all the way to both of their cheeks.

“My mom always kisses me where it hurts. She says it’s to make it heal faster.” When his lips pulled away from Hinata’s palm, the stinging lessened. There was an anomalous buzz in his ears, but it vanished when Hinata pressed the play button and the screen began to flash beams of colour that cast pink and violet lights on the hills of Kageyama’s face. For a while, Hinata only gazed at the light on his face change, perplexed to see how each colour gave Kageyama a different aspect. 

Kageyama snuggled deeper into his pillows, breathing in the mingle of Hinata’s fragrance and his own scent. It was silent, save for the tuned out buzz of the rolling movie and their heartbeats that thumped in chorus, so audible against their flushed ears.

∞

Daichi smacked Hinata’s shoulder. He had a big grin plastered on his face. Suga, who was behind him, smiled from ear to ear. Hinata smiled nervously, the whole team was surrounding him now.

Daichi announced, “Now that Hinata has learned to do a new spike, our opponents won’t know what’s coming. Which is perfect, because Nekoma’s coach asked us to visit them for a friendly match. We’ll be able to test out Hinata’s spike on them and see if it has the same effect it had on us. 

“Osu!” The team roared in unison. As the boys assembled back on the court, Hinata took a moment to check his palm. The wound was barely discernible by now. Upon seeing this, Hinata ran up to Kageyama and showed him.

“It’s practically gone now, Kageyama! You have healing kisses!” Kageyama blushed, the whole team had turned to look at him.  
“I hardly think that was the case…” He mumbled, but something got him wishing Hinata tripped again…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of fluff in this chapter, but worry not! It will be increasing. I don't want to shove it all at once, since these dummies will probably mess things up if that happens. Suga mom and Daichi dad will be making more of an appearance in the nect chap!


End file.
